<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A rough beginning by Kitty88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922637">A rough beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty88/pseuds/Kitty88'>Kitty88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty88/pseuds/Kitty88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Gabby, their relationship takes a kinky turn, Mild BDSM</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jethro Gibbs/Abby Sciuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="c4">
  <span class="c3">A rough beginning</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">He longed for her to come home. It was highly unusual for Abby to work overtime when the team wasn't on call. But after all, she was the forensic scientist of NCIS, not of Gibbs' team only.</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">Serving himself another cup of coffee, he thought through the recent events and changes his relationship with Abby had undergone in the last months. When starting it, he had always known that despite her gothic appearance and her attitude, she hid a soft heart. But then again, he also knew she had this other side of her. A sly smile spread on his face. Yes, he was going to explore *that* side of her better.</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">They had recently had that talk, Abby encouraging Gibbs to take the lead more often. At work, he was the boss, certainly. However, in private, Abby had had the surprise to find all too often the gentleman Gibbs, always holding back, always concerned about her.</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">"Gi-ii-bs, I'm not made of sugar.", she had admonished him that day, sighing…</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">"I love you, you know that. More than anything. And I really appreciate this…. gentleman side… of you. But sometimes a girl needs something different, something rougher" she paused, looking intently into his eyes, not entirely sure at how she was going to phrase it, and whether she had already shocked him to the core. He seemed absolutely composed *For a trained investigator, go figure*. Distracting herself from any negative thoughts, Abby went on: "I would love to feel your dominance, Gibbs, knowing that you take your pleasure, without really asking or caring about my opinions. Not really of course, as I would totally agree to it" she hastily added, as she saw Gibbs shifting in his chair, looking disconcerted.</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">He motioned for her to come closer, and she rose out of her chair and settled down comfortably on his leg, his arm snaking around her waist and coming to rest on her exposed hipbone, the touch spreading nice warmth through Abby's body.</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">She tried to settle her head into the crook of his neck and was surprised when he turned her hear in the other direction with one finger. She took in a sharp breath when she felt him trace a hot path from her ear to her neck, and beckon her closer. The hot mouth that sharply bit down on her earlobe took her by surprise, and so did his next words.</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">"You might have bitten off more than you can chew, Girl" and with that, he kissed away the lingering pain on her ear, allowing her to turn towards him. She batted her eyelashes, her smile positively feral. "You'd be surprised. Give it your best shot, Leroy". He playfully slapped her ass; she knew how much he hated that name. "I will. Oh yes, I will…"</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">They had not spoken about this conversation anymore, but that didn't mean he had forgotten, no. In fact, it had been quite the opposite. Admittedly, it had been a long time since he had played anything remotely like that, and he knew Abby would probably not be the one to settle for what he had already experienced. Therefore he decided to take his time, getting into the right headspace, feeling it, living it. And today was the day.</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">As if on cue, he heard the door open and an unusually cheerful Abby entered the hall, merrily dropping her keys into the bowl on the sideboard. "Hey Gibbs" her voice echoed to the kitchen, where she supposed Gibbs to be.</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">Looking up, now divested of her jacket, she was surprised to be confronted to her partner, towering over her, his eyes an expression she didn't recognize. "What…" she began, but was cut off by Gibbs, in a strictly-business tone : "Don't speak unless spoken to."</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">Abby smiled inwardly, he was finally going to take her up on that particular promise. Bracing herself for what was about to come, she slightly spread her legs and locked her arms behind her back, lowering her head. "Yes Sir".</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">"Two can play at that game, Girl", if Gibb's smirk was any indication of what was to come, she would definitely enjoy it, *Oh Yes*.</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">Circling her, admiring the body that was soon to be his for taking, he mustered up all his courage and, as nonchalantly as possible, uttered the next words : "Do you have any idea of how long I've been waiting, today, for you to come home ? I've been up since the morning, thinking about nothing else than how I would take you, show you your rightful place, having you begging at my feet ?" The effect on Abby was immediate, and she shifted uncomfortably, her thong already thoroughly moistened, and they'd barely begun the game. "I woke up in the morning to an empty bed, while I wanted nothing more than to tie you to the bedposts and ravish you, bringing you more pleasure than you could possible take". His voice was getting huskier, the bulge in his pants rapidly expanding.</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">Standing again in front of Abby, he admired the outward control she had on herself… *Soon* he thought. "Make it up to me Girl, I don't like to be kept waiting". Swallowing audibly, Abby felt her body respond with a delicious heat, spreading from her loins to her entire body.</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">Acquiescing his order, Abby gracefully dropped to her knees and rubbed her face against the clothed evidence of Gibbs' arousal. He had left it up to her on how to make it up to him, and she decided this would be a perfect way, pleasuring him, taking her own pleasure in his enjoyment.</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">Gibbs moaned sharply as the material of his jeans rubbed roughly along the already sensitized skin of his manhood, ever so slightly pushing himself a little forward in an attempt to create more friction. Fumbling a little, Abby managed to find the zipper of his pants with only her mouth and pulled it down.</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">She grinned, for he wasn't wearing any underwear, making her task easier. It took only a nudge from her delicate lips to completely free his weeping arousal from its confines. To any onlooker this would have been an incredibly sensual scene, Abby, hands crossed, her ridiculously short skirt barely covering her upper thighs kneeling in front of Gibbs, still completely dressed, except for his cock that jutted out from his pants.</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">It took an incredible portion of his self-control not to bury his hands in her hair and force her down on himself roughly. Instead, he settled for simply resting his hands on her shoulders, silently encouraging her. Gazing fascinated at the object of her desire, Abby tentatively licked along his whole length, eliciting a guttural moan and a slight twitch from the man she loved, totally, unconditionally. Getting her mind back to the task, she softly took the head into her mouth and started working her magic on him, alternating soft sucking with the barest brush of teeth on his hypersensitive manhood. If he didn't stop her now, as much he knew, it would be a matter of seconds before being sent into oblivion and although that would be definitely something to look forward to, it was not the way he wanted to end it, not today, not now.</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">Reluctantly stepping back, he groaned as the comforting warmth of her mouth was lost to him. "You did good girl, get up, let's take this someplace more comfortable" her head reeling at the sudden loss of him combined with the compliment, she got up as gracefully as she could and, her head still lowered submissively, followed Gibbs up into the bedroom.</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">"There", his dismissive attitude as he pointed to a spot on the floor was almost her undoing. Such a change from his usual ways, so hot in its own way. While she contemplated the change, he became impatient "Does an order have to be repeated, girl ?". Shaking out of her reverie, she kneeled immediately at the designed spot near to the four-poster bed, her head still low, a blush creeping on her cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">"Tsk tsk. I thought you'd mentioned being a good sub. Perhaps that was a little… overrated. Maybe we should start with the basics, should we ?" Abby knew better than to actually reply to his rhetorical question and listened on "Maybe the best thing would be to make it clear to you just *who* is in control of this. I guess I've been to accommodating with you. One rule. Don't touch. Not me and not yourself. Is that clear ?"</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">"Yes Sir" *he was damn good at this* she had to admit. The rustle of clothing behind her told her that he must be undressing. And sure enough, he appeared before her again, stark naked, his arousal evident.</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">"Watch me, girl. And keep in mind the rules" Lying down on the bed, Gibbs made sure Abby's eyes were trained on his body. He was going to show her what exactly he was capable of. And he didn't doubt a second she'd love every moment of it.</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">"Hands on the bed, where I can see them" Abby sighed at that, the man really knew all her tricks. Reluctantly, she placed her palms on the mattress and waited for whatever her Master decided to dish out.</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">Abby watched mesmerized as Gibbs' hand snaked down towards his manhood. The realization hit her hard, he was going to play with himself while having her watch, torturing her with his nearness, maybe even come, and there wasn't a single thing she could do. *This is evil* Abby wanted to pout, and yet could not take her eyes off the show in front of her. He had never made her a spectator to his own pleasure before and she was thrilled that today seemed to be different.</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">Gibbs' hand passed his weeping arousal, stroking his inner thighs. Today was different. Normally it was all about the goal, but this time, this time it was all about the journey getting there, taking his time, teasing her. He grinned slyly as his fingertips ghosted over his upper legs, ever so often touching the delicate inside of his thighs.</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">His other free hand was now roaming his chest, squeezing his nipples hard. He'd always had a sensitive chest. Abby at his side was almost drooling, caught up in the incredible erotic haze Gibbs was creating. It was her who hissed when his hand finally snaked up on his manhood, holding himself loosely.</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">"Like what you see, girl ?" his voice was husky with desire and Abby felt herself grow even wetter at the mere sound of it. Swallowing hard, she nodded, her supple tongue unconsciously darting out to wet her lips. "Watch closely, and maybe I'll let you help later on" he was teasing her, enjoying to see her squirm under his scrutiny, her cheeks burning bright at the embarrassment she felt, but her desire overtaking any other conscious thought.</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">The loose hand around his erection tightened and Gibbs began pumping hard, never taking his eyes off her. Her position, her obedience, her trust, everything fuelling him, driving him to new heights of pleasure. He was getting close, feeling the telltale tightening of his body. Selfishly, he wanted his girl to finish the job for him, punishment be damned.</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">"Abbs. Tongue. Head. Now" his voice raspy, almost gone. Shaken out of her reverie, Abby was over him in a millisecond, surprising even Gibbs. Her delicate mouth latched onto just the head of his cock and she began sucking softly, humming around the tip ever so often. He could not bear to watch her as she worked on him for fear of losing it a little too soon. Out of their own accord, Gibbs eyes fluttered closed in an attempt to regain a sense of control.</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">Any reasoned thought that he might still have had flew out the moment he felt the slightest touch of teeth on his manhood, along with the wet mouth enclosing him, Abby's tongue still working her magic on him. Above him, Abby felt his entire body go rigid. Smiling to herself, she didn't relent her assault on her Master's cock, relishing in the feel of him, his scent, his taste.</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">Seconds later, Gibbs came with a low growl that made Abby's insides melt. She ran her hands up and down his chest, swallowing all that was him, slowly coaxing him down from his high. Back in the land of the living, Gibbs motioned for her to come closer and she snuggled in against his chest, painfully aware of her own unsatisfied needs, but content to simply be held. She could wait, he would make it worth her while, so much she knew.</span>
</p><p class="c1">
  <span class="c0">With an angelic smile on her face, Abby fell into a light sleep, unaware of the intense gaze of the man she loved. His mouth curling into a smile, he pulled her close…</span>
</p><p class="c2">
  <span class="c0"></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Two hours later Abby's eyes fluttered open, slowly adjusting to the darkness that now enveloped the room. Glancing at the bedside alarm clock, it showed 11pm. She had slept for surprisingly long, considering that she hadn't gotten any release.</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Remembering their encounter earlier this evening, Abby stretched out on the bed languidly... until she felt a sharp tug at her legs. Sucking in a startled breath, she tried moving her legs once more, and once again she was cut short in her movements.</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">"What the..." the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Her mutterings were met with a low chuckle from the far end of the bed. "Now now, sexy, swearing is unbecoming in a lady such as you" Abby sat up as best as she could and strained her eyes to make out as much as possible in the darkness.</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Her love, man, and recently Master sat on the bench at her feet. Feet that were tied spread-eagled to each bedpost, fastened securely by a pair of delicate black silk scarves.</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Gibbs smiled at her. Dilated pupils stared back at him intently, Abby smiling at him in return. Satisfied that her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, Gibbs slowly drew one of his fingers into his mouth, languidly rolling his tongue around it, mimicking Abby's performance of earlier. He was driving her positively crazy, and she loved every minute of it.</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Eye to Eye, Gibbs saw desire reflected in her emerald ones, burning their way into his, oceans of blue. Stopping the teasing, as much for her as for him, he ran the same finger slowly along her feet, paying special attention to a particular spot underneath.</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Abby was enjoying it, relaxing into his touch when, suddenly, she twitched deliciously, moaning. Stopping the ministrations on her foot, Gibbs climbed on the bed and leaned down to whisper in Abby's ear : "Felt good, girl. Didn't it ?" she was unable to respond, his deep voice washing over her. "I think we found another sweet spot of yours, so innocent, and yet so powerful."</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">"Gibbs, Sir, What..." Abby voiced, but was shushed by her love "Not now, my love. Later on. Just feel, this one's for you" She nodded her agreement.</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">After the trust she'd bestowed on him earlier in the evening, he had every intent on making it worth the wait. "Can you keep still for me, Abbs ?" she nodded, a little uncertain. "I won't untie you, but I expect you r hands to remain above you. Do I have to restrain you physically or can you obey ?" A genuine question, and Gibbs expected a genuine answer. "I will do my best, we don't need restraints" she was a bit more confident now. Gibbs would not push her over her limits, she trusted him.</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">"Good girl" Abby's mind reeled, praise from Gibbs was something to be treasured. Sliding lower on her now motionless body, Gibbs let his hands ghost over her collarbone, down between her breasts. Abby shivered when a calloused finger slowly stroked her breast, caringly. A gesture she had often seen from him in his basement, on his boat. The erotic feeling she got from the realization was simply not something that could be explained. She felt treasured, safe... and aroused. Terribly aroused.</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Gibbs let his hand wander south, bypassing her navel, lower still. Reaching the inside of her creamy thigh, he turned his hand, now lightly scraping his nails over her porcelain skin. The unfamiliar sensation caused Abby to moan, sending shockwaves deep into Gibbs' core.</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Focusing back on the task at hand, he willed his treacherous body to somewhat ignore the delicious sounds his goth partner was intentionally making and moved his fingers closer to where she so desperately wanted him.</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">He was not surprised to find her folds achingly wet, after the stunt he pulled on her mere hours before he was amazed she held out so long. Barely brushing his fingers over her, he found his fingers already coated with her juices. Smiling at Abby, Gibbs her gaze deliberately and moved his fingers into his mouth seductively, sucking them clean. He was rewarded with an audible swallow from his partner, as she shifted her hips in an attempt to lure him closer. The trained investigator he was did not miss the slight twitching of her hands on the headboard. He was definitely giving her a hard time *All the more fun* he mused.</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Taking pity on his increasingly unfomfortably aroused partner, Gibbs lowered his face to where she wanted him most. Abby was getting frustrated by now... Still not relenting, Gibbs simply blew a light breath over her crotch, enough to be felt, not enough to satisfy her. "Please" drawing out her pleas in the most seductive way was the best option Abby had in mind to get what she so desperately wanted.</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">"Please what ?" Gibbs feigned innocence, the apparent ease in his voice belying the intense arousal that posessed him just as fiercely as the girl spread out in front of him. "Tell me what you want girl, and I might consider"</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Huffing at the playfulness in his voice, Abby paused a second, sorting her thoughts. "I want you... there... lick me" although normally so talkative, when it came to voicing her needs in those private situations it was always something to overcome.</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Gibbs knew he shouldn't push her more, and his own patience was wearing thin. Her delicious smell driving him crazy. Satisfied with her efforts, he complied, his tongue slowly darting to her opening, sampling all that was Abby. "Don't hold back, come for me girl"</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Her moans spurring him on, he flicked her clit with his tongue at exactly the same time he pushed three fingers inside her tight walls and was rewarded with a high pitched wail, Abby's body spasming around him as her orgasm overtook her. He didn't relent and stroked his tongue around her until she was down from the high.</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Detachig her legs from the bed, he moved up her body, he snuggled close to her loosening her hands from the headboard, a silent permission to move her strained limbs. Abby eagerly complied and nuzzled her head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">"Gibbs, ?"</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">"Hmmm" even he was slowly drifting off</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">"What was that thing you did to my foot" her curiousity got the better of her, like often.</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">"A particular pressure point, love. Now sleep, we can explore that some other time"</span>
</p><p class="c0">
  <span class="c1">Gibbs' chuckled and, his strong arms enfolding her , she dozed off into a relaxed slumber.</span>
</p><p class="c4">
  <span class="c3"></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic was written in 2009 and I only now moved it to AO3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>